Usted
by Eliii Shojo
Summary: Anna se enojò con Yoh por razones que èl no sabe explicar, al tratar de consolarla le hace una sorpresa pero a pesar de eso le quedaba una pequeña charla en la cual el shaman es el quedara sorprendido xD. Entren lean y reviews. ONESHOT YxA SONGFIC


**Usted**

Sí, se había enojado con él, que cómo lo sabía? Pues darle el quintuplico de entrenamiento y obligarlo a hacer la comida unas veinte veces era una buena señal. Pero qué había pasado con Anna para tortura de esa manera a su prometido? Pues esa era una pregunta que ni él sabía responder, no único que tenía claro es que su alma iba a salirse si corría un sólo kilómetro más.

\- Manta: pero cómo te vas a acordar qué le hiciste a Anna para que te haga correr 3 kilómetros más de los que estabas acostumbrados Yoh? –reprochó el enano el cual acompañaba al castaño en su entrenamiento montando su bicicleta-

\- Yoh: la verdad no lo sé Manta –dijo entre resoplidos mientras trataba de hacer que el aire llegue a sus pulmones-

\- Manta: pero qué pasó? –insistió el enano-

\- Yoh: viste el otro día que fuimos al parque y Anna se fue a comprar un helado y volvió muy rara y se fue sola a casa?

\- Manta: Claro que lo recuerdo, ahí empezó tu sufrimiento –contestó con algo de humor-

\- Yoh: bueno, yo volví a casa y ella ya estaba así, no me hablaba, ni miraba, solamente entró ese día a mi cuarto para darme esta infernar rutina –terminó con casca-ditas en los ojos-

\- Manta: pero no has tratado de preguntarle el porqué de su comportamiento?

\- Yoh: Claro que lo hice Manta, pero siempre terminé a 50 km de casa inconsciente

\- Manta: ay Yoh! Y qué harás? –preguntó preocupado-

\- Yoh: por eso te llamé –respondió un tanto más animado- quiero que me ayudes con algo

\- Manta: no voy a reemplazarte para hacer la cena si eso es lo que quieres Yoh –aclaró-

\- Yoh: no Manta, nada de eso, ven vamos a sentarnos un ratito –dijo indicándole un banco de la plaza donde estaban- ayer cuando Anna se fue a hacer su caminata matutina y yo habiendo terminado mis tareas me fui a mi cuarto a descansar un poco, ya que Anna me habìa echado de su cuarto el cual estábamos compartiendo, y comencé a escuchar música. Unas cuantas canciones habían pasado cuando comenzó una canción que no me acordaba que tenía, pero que al escucharla recordé que la había descargado porque me hacía acordar a Annita jijijijijiji –rió por último-

\- Manta: okey! Y eso qué tiene que ve conmigo? –preguntó confuso-

\- Yoh: quiero cantársela a Annita como una serenata para que me perdone, o al menos ablandarla un poco para que me diga qué le hice

\- Manta: pero Yoh yo no sé cantar –dijo con una gotita en su frente-

\- Yoh: no importa es sólo una estrofa, por favor Manta –suplicó con su cara de perrito tierno-

\- Manta: está bien! Ahora vamos que Anna te espera

\- Yoh: Gracias! Y no te preocupes que Anna tenía turno con el doctor hoy! Y últimamente se va con Tamao y vuelven medio tarde así que podemos preparar todo para esta noche jijijij –sonrió feliz-

\- Manta: ESTA NOCHE?! Pero Yoh no me sé la canción

\- Yoh. Si la conoces, toma –dijo mientras le daba sus auriculares para que escucha la canción y seguían con el recorrido marcado por Anna-

Mientras tanto en una cafetería cercana Tamao y Anna conversaban tranquila pero preocupadamente

\- Tamao: señorita Anna yo creo que debe decirle al Joven Yoh su situación

\- Anna: no lo haré –contestó sin más antes de llevarse su tasa de té a la boca-

\- Tamao: por qué? –preguntó confundida- si es algo que le corresponde a ambos

\- Anna: porque Yoh le dejó bien en claro a su amiguito que esto no lo quiere por ningún motivo

\- Tamao: pero señor…

\- Anna: Vamos a casa! –concluyó y se paró, dejando a una sorprendida y callada peli-rosa-

Cuando ya estaban frente a la casa abrieron y todo estaba oscuro y al entrar al comedor escuchó una extraña música

Usted fue siempre así, tan temperamental  
Usted me ha dicho tantas cosas que jamás podré olvidar  
Usted me hizo a mí pensar, aunque sea tarde ya lo sé  
Le agradezco que haya sido todo lo que fue.

Porque usted me hizo enfrentar con lo peor de mí Y en mi lado más oscuro me descubrí

Anna y Tamao se miraron extrañadas al escuchar una voz en medio de la oscuridad que cantaba, y al prender la luz lo encontró, era Yoh quien le cantaba con una dulce sonrisa mientras se le acercaba. Anna al verlo su semblante cambió de sorpresa a enojo en unos pocos segundos

No olvide que la espero  
No espere que la olvide  
Si por usted me muero, me muero cuando ríe corazón  
No olvide que la quiero  
No quiera que la olvide  
Si cada vez que puedo me pierdo en el sonido de su voz

Porque algo en mí cambió  
Porque algo en mí sembró  
Porque usted ha domado lo que nadie en mí domó.

Yoh se le acercó y le levantó la cara con su mano para poder encontrar esos ojos negros que tanto adoraba a pesar que ellos había enojo y mucha tristeza los cuales él averiguaría el motivo y siguió:

Pero no quiero yo jurar  
No quiero prometer  
Sólo míreme a los ojos y averigüe si cambié  
Yo no la quiero convencer  
Ni la quiero impresionar  
Sólo présteme una tarde y le regalo mi verdad.

Porque usted me hizo enfrentar con lo peor de mí Y en mi lado más oscuro me descubrí

A pesar del enojo Anna dejó que Yoh la abrace y la acerque hacia él, pero a pesar de todo debía admitir que su sorpresa era muy encantadora, sólo que no podía sacarse esas palabras dichas por su prometido, otra vez su maldito orgullo, pero bueno, él tenía que disculparse y no sólo así, e Yoh lo sabía.

No olvide que la espero  
No espere que la olvide  
Si por usted me muero, me muero cuando ríe corazón  
No olvide que la quiero  
No quiera que la olvide  
Si cada vez que puedo me pierdo en el sonido de su voz

Porque algo en mí cambió  
Porque algo en mí sembró  
Porque usted ha domado lo que nadie en mí domó.

No había rechazado su contacto eso era una buena señal pero seguí viendo dolor en sus ojos así, como se lo temía, esta pequeña sorpresa no arreglaría todo al 100%. Pero lo bueno es que con esto Anna se soltaría un poco más y así sería más fácil. Y mientras bailaban él continuaba con su canción:

Usted fue siempre así tan temperamental  
Usted robó mi alma y no la trajo nunca más  
Usted siempre fue así y ya no va a cambiar  
Si yo le di mi vida ya no pida que yo cambie, yo no cambio más…

Porque a partir de hoy  
No es el mismo el corazón  
Porque usted ha domado lo que nadie en mí domó...

Ante esta última estrofa Yoh le levantó la cara a Anna para besarla pero ella se la corrió, dejándole una sorprendida y dolorosa expresión en su rostro, tenían que hablar y seriamente

\- Yoh: gracias por la ayuda Manta –dijo mientras veía como Anna subía para hablar con él-

\- Manta: no hay porque, mejor me voy Yoh –y se fue junto con Tamao

\- Tamao. Suerte joven!

Yoh, luego de unos minutos subió y tocó la puerta, obteniendo un _"pasa Yoh"_ por parte de Anna

\- Yoh: ahora me dirás qué te hice Annita? –preguntó mientras se acercaba a su prometida-

\- Anna: tengo algo que decirte, pero por tu idiotez no sé como vas a reaccionar –dijo sin más-

\- Yoh: por qué lo dices?

\- Anna: por tu estúpido comentario con Manta…

 ** _Flashback_**

\- Manta: quién lo diría, verdad? Horo- Horo a punto de casarse con Tamao y ella embarazada, que loco no? –dijo el enano a su amigo mientras esperaba que Anna compre unos helados, pero no se percataron que la Itako ya estaba con ellos-

\- Yoh: si es muy loco, pero me alegro por ellos

\- Manta: y vos? –dijo pícaramente- no quieres tener un hijo con Anna?

\- Yoh: A QUE VIENE ESO MANTA!? –preguntó colorado-

\- Manta: bueno como son prometidos desde siempre, ya sería hora me parece

\- Yoh: pues, no, no quiero tener un hijo con Anna, sería muy molesto –dijo, y en ese momento la Itako con el corazón destrozado salió corriendo del lugar-

\- Manta: porqué dices eso?

\- Yoh: pues porque yo no quiero tener un hijo con Anna quiero tener miles, y sería muy molesto obligarla es mejor esperar un poco jijijijij y Anna?

 ** _Fin del Flashback_**

\- Yoh: eso fue lo que dije Annita –explicó luego de escuchar las quejas de su prometida- perdón si te dije algo que te iría –dijo con pucherito-

\- Anna: No! –dijo con lágrimas en los ojos- perdóname vos por ser tan tonta –dijo mientras lo abrazaba-

\- Yoh: lo que no entiendo es por qué te afectó tanto ahora?, si sabes que muy pronto tendremos un hijo

\- Anna: pues porque, -suspiró- estoy embarazada Yoh, lo miró, éste hizo una expresión de sorpresa provocando en Anna una nueva inseguridad- si no quieres afrontar esta responsabilidad no te voy a…. –pero fue callada por un beso del castaño-

\- Yoh: VOY A SER PAPA –gritó luego de soltarla- GRACIAS! Y perdón aun más no me imagino lo que pasaste

\- Anna: no importa, eso ya es pasado ahora vamos a ser papás

\- Yoh: voy a ser papá Annita?

\- Anna: si Yoh, vas a ser papá –dijo mientras recibía otro abrazo del Shaman-

Fin


End file.
